


Tis The Season

by vickir



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: Christmas short snippets. Each year new ones will be put up. They will cover all the Thunderbirds worlds (Original series, the 1965 3 episodes, the movie from 2004 and the new Thunderbirds Are Go series). If you have any suggestions please message me and I'll try to do them for the current year, if not the next one.





	1. 2014

**Author's Note:**

> These short snippets are written for the year 2014. These are mostly for the original series.

Tis the season….

2014

… to eat.  
‘Scott I wouldn’t if I were you. That apple pie is for Christmas lunch. If you touch it Grandma will string you up like a turkey,’ Virgil said.  
‘No, she won’t, she won’t know who it was,’ Scott said.  
‘Oh yes, I will Scott Carpenter Tracy,’ Grandma Tracy said.  
Scott froze at the sound of his grandma’s voice. Not wanting to turn around, he tried to move off to escape.  
‘Hold it right there young man,’ Grandma said.  
Closing his eyes and stopping as he was told to do, Scott knew he was in deep trouble. His brothers had already vanished, leaving him to the mercy of one of two people to scare him when they were angry. He just hoped his punishment wasn’t too severe.

… to sleep.  
‘Can someone please wake Virgil up or he’ll miss out on this wonderful lunch his grandma has made for us,’ Jeff Tracy said.  
Before he knew it, Gordon had quickly vanished from the table.

… to be killed or not to be killed.  
‘GORDON!’ Virgil shouted.  
Soon after hearing Virgil’s shout Gordon hurriedly returned and sat back in his seat at the table all innocent looking and smiling like an idiot.  
Virgil stomped in, still in his sleeping attire, but very wet. His hair dripping water.  
‘You little…’ Virgil started to say.  
‘Virgil!’ his father said tersely before any harsh words got said. ‘Shouldn’t you get dressed and join us. Your grandma has been cooking this lunch for us, and now it’s time to eat.’  
‘Yes, Dad. I’ll get you, Gordon,’ he said as he left to get dry.  
‘Yeah, yeah,’ Gordon answered, smiling as he watched his brother head off.

… to get drunk.  
After a long rescue on Christmas Eve, the boys returned home. It wasn’t too late, and after getting cleaned up, they debriefed, then sat back to relax. Each one had a glass of their father’s eggnog in their hand. As they sat around, they talked about what type of year it had been, and which were the most memorable rescues they had done and why. Usually, this would be done on New Year’s Eve, but they decided to do it now, who knew where they would be on that night.  
As they sat and talked, they finished the eggnog off and moved onto the scotch that was there. Slowly, one by one they headed off to bed in various stages of inebriation.  
Their father, Jeff was the first and left soon after the eggnog had been finished off before they tackled the scotch. Alan and John then headed off after only two of those. Gordon wasn’t too far behind them leaving Virgil and Scott to themselves.  
Virgil and Scott drank till they started to slur their words. Both helped each other to their rooms. Scott put his younger brother to bed before he crawled into his own. He knew that they would all have hangovers in the morning in various degrees, but it was worth it. Merry Christmas.

… to sneak open a present or try to.  
Gordon found himself alone in the lounge early Christmas morning. Seeing no one else around, he went over to the tree where dozens of presents were littered underneath it. Checking and seeing no one Gordon moved towards the tree and presents. He had been on his way out to the pool for his morning swim but just couldn’t resist the sight of all the gifts.  
Looking through the presents, he saw plenty of tags with his family’s names on them but didn’t notice too many with his name. Thinking this was strange, he decided he didn’t have many opening one wouldn’t matter too much. Just as he was about to carefully open one after giving it a shake a voice behind him sounded.  
‘Gordon, what do you think you’re doing? Put that present down.’  
Gordon turned to see his father, coffee in hand, looking severely at him.  
‘I was just checking if it was okay.’  
‘I know what you were doing Gordon. If you’re going for a swim, I would suggest you do.’  
Slowly Gordon left and headed down the stairs to the pool.  
After he had gone, his father had a broad grin on his face. It always amazed him that even though his sons were all grown men, they could still be boys when it came to Christmas.


	2. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas short snippets. Each year new ones will be put up. They will cover all the Thunderbirds worlds (Original series, the 1965 3 episodes, the movie from 2004 and the new Thunderbirds Are Go series). If you have any suggestions please message me and I'll try to do them for the current year if not the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These short snippets are written for the year 2015. These are mostly for the original series.

Tis the season….

2015

… to decorate.  
Each year since arriving to live on the island Christmas was celebrated in a big way. It was the only real holiday they really enjoyed. Most of the others went by without much of a hello. Mostly because they tended to be on a rescue mission.  
Grandma tried to have at least a family meal at Thanksgiving, minus one person who was manning Thunderbird 5 at the time, usually Alan. But Christmas was always celebrated as a family, and that meant everyone.  
This year it was Gordon’s turn to supervise the decorating. The worried looks on his brothers were amusing to say the lease to him. He knew they thought it would be pranks galore, but he knew better than that to ruin his most favorite holiday of the year. He had April Fool’s Day and Halloween to have fun with pranks anyway.  
He knew it was his turn to have a say over the decorating of the house. The theme was of his choice, and he had been deeply thinking about it for the last few weeks, even before Halloween.  
The tradition the Tracy’s followed was to put the Christmas decorations up 12 days Christmas Day and take them down 12 after, around the 6th January. This now depended on if they were on a rescue or not. They always had an advent calendar every year they could remember, and even now as grown men they still all had one. Though some of Gordon’s brothers denied they always did, unlike himself and Alan the youngest.   
With the date for putting up the decorations fast approaching Gordon planned precisely what he wanted for this year's festive season. Gordon had been working on it ever since Halloween and had made many alterations over the last month. Now he only had days to go before putting his ideas into reality. Gordon was getting excited.  
Finally, the 12th December arrived. Gordon had put all the boxes with his decorations in the lounge room ready to get into it come the morning. Gordon made the request that everyone keeps away from the lounge area while he put the decorations up. His father agreed only if there were no rescues. Gordon was happy with that.   
Gordon looked at the lounge area, thinking about where to start. He just hoped everyone loved what he had planned for this year’s theme for Christmas.

… to like or dislike Gordon’s idea of decorations.  
It took Gordon 6 hours from start to finish to decorate the lounge area. The result from his point of view was spectacular. From the rest of the family? Well, that was to be seen once they saw his efforts.  
Gordon’s theme was a beach seaside themed Christmas. The decorations were mostly white, blue and silver in color. Gordon had ordered numerous decorations online in these three colors as well as other items that were in that line of his theme. Now he had them all up, and they were looking great. Well, he thought so. Now for his dad and brothers to see them and get their reactions to them.  
Gordon called everyone to the lounge area. Watching, Gordon saw looks of shock, astonishment and wonder on his family’s faces.  
The room was decked out in the colors of blue, white and silver and very little of any other color except for the Christmas tree and mistletoe that was discreetly placed.  
The tree was covered with an arrangement of varying sizes of ornaments all over the tree. Regular decorations were intermingled with beach and seaside themed ones. Miniature seahorses, starfish and different types of seashells hung all around the tree along with blue and white flashing lights. Silver tinsel also graced the tree in and around the ornaments. On the very top of the tree sat instead of the star they usually had an angel graced the very top looking out and over the lounge area. The angel was also in the colors of blue, white and silver wings.  
All in all the tree looked beautiful and was tastefully decked out, considering Gordon’s tastes when it came to his Halloween decorations.   
The rest of the room was also tastefully decked out. Tinsel was spread around the room and even on Jeff’s desk that he monitored all the rescues from. Small to medium sized ornaments were also littered around. Some were on shelves, others on any flat surface the was available which included Jeff’s desk and Virgil’s piano. Even the pictures of all five boys and Lady Penelope got treated with tinsel and holly.   
Now Gordon stood in the room watching his brothers and father look at his attempt at making the place as Christmasy as possible, without going too overboard.  
The looks on anyone’s face told Gordon that he’d done a great job. Everyone had smiles on their faces and looks of wonder at what Gordon had accomplished.   
“Gordon, you’ve done a good job. Well done, son.”  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
“So I take it you’ll be doing this again next year?” Virgil asked.  
“No way. It’s been fun, but it’s too much hard work. I’ll leave it to someone else in future.”  
Everyone started to laugh at what Gordon had said. They knew Gordon wasn’t one for hard work if he could get out of it. But they all appreciated the effort he’d gone to this time.   
Crowding around Gordon, they headed out to the pool area and relaxed with drinks, nonalcoholic, till they were called out on a rescue. Gordon smiled each time after that when he stepped into the lounge area, thinking that this Christmas was turning out to be a good one, thanks to him. Well, that’s what he thought.


End file.
